csifandomcom-20200225-history
The Ride-In
The Ride-In is the seventeenth episode in season three of . Synopsis A conman is shot to death, and detectives find discover a large "Noah's Ark" behind his house. Meanwhile, an anti-cigarette protester is killed when somebody sets his cigarette outfit on fire. Plot After consoling Stella Bonasera, who is anxiously awaiting the result of an HIV test after cutting herself at a crime scene with bloody glass, Mac heads off to a house in Rockaway Beach, where Noah Hubler has been found dead in a pile of money, the victim of a fatal gunshot wound. The real surprise is in Noah's backyard, where an ark full of both animals and people sits, awaiting the big flood, which according to the faithful is due in on the upcoming Sunday. Dr. Hammerback is surprised to discover a pair of surgical scissors in Noah's body, the remnants of a shoddy gastric bypass procedure. Flack questions Jackie DeMartino, who left several angry messages on Noah's machine, but she claims he conned her out of ten thousand dollars. Sure enough, Flack does some digging around and learns "Noah" is actually Patrick Dent, wanted in several cities on fraud charges. He escaped custody several months prior to his death with the help of a woman dressed in disguise as a police officer. Danny questions another woman Patrick Dent conned, Melodee Costanza, whose boot prints were found at Noah's house. Melodee admits to going to try to get her money back, but Noah claimed to have spent all the money from his cons on the ark and when Melodee spotted the giant boat, she realized he was telling the truth and left in disgust. Stella and Dr. Hawkes are on the case of a man wearing a cigarette costume found dead, his costume charred from fire, in front of a cigarette company, National Spirit Tobacco. The man was apparently protesting smoking, and the CSIs track down a hookah bar manager he had an altercation with, but the man denies doing anything other than pushing their victim. When Stella goes to the morgue to talk to Sid, she finds him passed out from anaphylactic shock and not breathing and gives him mouth in order to revive him. Stella and Hawkes turn to National Spirit when a cigarette found near their dead man turns out to be a prototype of Spirit Green, a new cigarette with less nicotine not yet on the market. The CSIs question the CEO and are shocked to learn the Jason Williams was actually a National Spirit employee spearheading a unique marketing campaign. A gym bag found at the scene leads the CSIs to Heidi Pesco, a young woman who works at a pretzel stand--in costume. Heidi was attacked two nights ago, and she shows the CSIs bite marks on her neck to prove it. The marks lead Stella and Hawkes to a man dressed in a vampire costume who was trying to get costume greeters to unionize. He got violent with those that didn't support his plan, attacking Heidi Pesco and setting fire to the unfortunate Jason Williams. Stella goes to Hammerback to tell him about her possible HIV status and his potential risk for infection, but he cuts her off and reminds her she saved his life. When the CSIs learn the money Patrick was found in was counterfeit, they track down the counterfeiter, Jim Eisberg Easman, currently doing time in jail. He tells them he stashed the bills in his car after getting caught, and that the car was sold in a police auction--apparently to one of Patrick's followers. Mac tells Danny that the surgical tool in Patrick's body had given him a rampant infection, causing him to be delusional. The ark wasn't just another scene; Patrick really believed in it. Flack is able to ID Patrick's partner, the bogus detective who helped him escape custody in New Orleans, as none other than Jackie DeMartino. Jackie and Patrick had been partners prior to Patrick's surgery, but after he began to spout scripture, they parted ways. Jackie demanded her cut of their profits, but when she learned the bills were counterfeit she confronted Patrick and shot him. She thought he was lying when he said he didn't know about the bills being fake, but Mac tells her he wasn't. Cast Main Cast * Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor * Melina Kanakaredes as Stella Bonasera * Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer * Anna Belknap as Lindsay Monroe * Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes * Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * Robert Joy as Dr. Sid Hammerback * AJ Buckley as Adam Ross * Judd Nelson as Sander Gillis * Jodi Lyn O'Keefe as Melodee Costanza * Christian Campbell as Noah Hubler/Patrick Dent * Cedric Pendleton as Jim Easman * Jennifer O'Dell as Janice DeMartino * Jeff Denton as Vince Massoni * Brianna Lynn Brown as Heidi Pescow * Megan Linder as Distraught Woman * Brady Matthews as Damon Caro * Nate Noggle as Mr. Strauss * Fatimah Adams as Mrs. Herzlinger * George Young Warner as Roger Thomas * Jaclyn Kerhulas as Mrs. Marber * Dave Bursin as Giraffe Keeper See Also